


Taming Sherlock Holmes

by Sherlock1110



Series: Taming the Holmes Brothers [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cock Cage, Collars, Cuffs, Dom John, Dom/sub, Dominance, Established Relationship, Gags, Humiliation, Kneeling, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Spreader Bars, Sub Sherlock Holmes, Submission, Surprises, Vibrators, consential
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt;<br/>Sherlock is being brilliant in Lestrade's office, pacing around and never being still. It's making Lestrade dizzy, so he offers Sherlock a seat.</p>
<p>Can't sit.</p>
<p>What? Why not?</p>
<p>It would... be uncomfortable.</p>
<p>Lestrade facetiously asks if John finally got fed up with him and gave Sherlock a spanking.</p>
<p>Sherlock is AMAZED! Lestrade's finally picking up on his methods. Go on, keep going. What else can you deduce?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Obeying John

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by sherlockian4evr

Sherlock, the amazing consulting detective, was pacing around an office at New Scotland Yard. Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade's office.

The DI watched his friend in amusement as he paced up and down the free space of the room, rabbiting off information on the latest case with fruitless accuracy and details.

“Sherlock. Sit down.”

He glanced at the DI for a moment, contemplating. Then at the hard wooden chair in front of the older man's desk.

“No thanks. I'm good.”

He continued his walking back and forth, wearing the carpet out beneath his feet. He went back to his rambling, but Greg was losing the plot just watching him.

“Sherlock, quit the pacing and take a seat. You're making me dizzy already!”

“No, really, I'm fine.” He stopped for a moment and leant on the back of the chair, wincing slightly. He hid the hiss well but Greg noticed. He was more aware than Sherlock thought.

“You alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, fine.”

“What hurts?”

“Nothing.” Sherlock was determined to throw him off the scent, distract him. No one could know! Not even Greg.

“Then why won't you sit down?”

“It would be… uncomfortable.” It was the only word he could think of that would be even remotely suitable.

But that wasn't enough for Greg and he wasn't giving in. “It's… oh my god. It's your backside isn't it?” The DI actually laughed. “Has John done what I think he has? You were a shit at the crime scene yesterday.”

The detective felt the blush that Greg laughed at as it reddened his cheeks. He briefly thought back to last night and wondered if it would be possible to compare the no doubt redness of his bruised arse.

“Did he pull you over his knee like a little boy and spank you?”

“No!” The detective was too quick with his come back and the older man's grin was proof that he was aware of that.

Sherlock glared. “You know nothing, Lestrade.”

“Sit down then.”

The detective didn't get a chance to reply and think of a new excuse as to why he wasn't going to sit down no matter how many times Greg bugged him about it.

Both men looked up as the door slammed open. It was John and he was looking furious, his hands in fists.

Sherlock swallowed hard. Greg noticed, but didn't comment. Looking back at it, he probably would have done. Nothing made Sherlock freeze quite like John and now that he knew what they had been up to the night before (despite what Sherlock said, Greg knew), he wasn't surprised. Was it the first time?

“What have I told you about telling me where you're going?” John was mad. John was angry. That wasn't good. But John had been at the surgery. He didn't want to bother him and Lestrade had only estimated it at a 4 so there was no danger. There was more danger in their bedroom of an evening.

As soon as he caught his Dominants eye he dropped to his knees with a thud, his head bowed low. He'd messed up. He daren't make it worse. No matter the reasoning behind his breaking of the rules, he knew he was in the wrong and he also knew what that meant. Greg stood looking like a fish out of water, mouth agape. He appeared to be doing a rather accurate impression of Donovan when Sherlock mentioned her fling with Anderson.

“What the fuck?”

“Why else do you think he suddenly behaves at crime scenes?” The doctor asked, amused at his friend's expression.

“He didn't yesterday.”

“Until?”

“You turned up and glared at him.”

John raised an eyebrow as if testing Greg's theory.

“Good point.”

“He'll do whatever I tell him. When I tell him. But it seems only if I am around to enforce it when he fancies being a shit. Turn around Sherlock.”

The sub obeyed.

“Lay down.” Sherlock leant forward lowering himself to the ground with his arms.

“Kneel up.”

Without a word of complaint, he pushed himself up.

“Hands on your neck.”

Again Sherlock obeyed, his hands coming to rest at the back of his neck.

John turned away, leaving Sherlock facing the wall and completely ignoring the kneeling man.

“How long's this been going on for?”

“Since that near miss with the armed robber a few months back. I decided he needed some lessons in self-preservation. His brother graciously agreed.”

“Mycroft never mentioned it. What do you do to him?”

“Reward him when he's good. Punish him when he's not. Isn't that right, Sherlock?”

He nodded.

“Sherlock…” John's growl was almost a threat in itself and Sherlock knew it.

“Yes, sir.”

Greg's eyes widened at that. “Did he just-”

“Yep.”

“Why?”

“Why, Sherlock?” John asked.

“To show respect, sir.”

“And what happens when you don't respect me?”

“My bum hurts.”

John's growl was primal as he grabbed the detective by the curls.

“I get punished, sir.”

“And why do you need to show respect to me, Sherlock?”

“Because you like it, sir, and it keeps me out of trouble, sir.”

The look on the DI's face was an absolutely picture. It was like he was struggling to pick what emotion he should be feeling or what he should be thinking. Between confusion, amazement and awe.

“So what, you just get home and tell him to kneel?”

“No. I get home and make him kneel. He very rarely argues with me anymore.”

“And you… get off on it?”

“It's…” John paused as he saw a blush creep up Sherlock's neck and smiled. “It didn't start off sexual. It started off being a power play. The sexual desires are a recent development. It's more about submission and humiliation.”

Greg was looking at the kneeling man as if he hadn't known him for years. “Sherlock stand up.”

The detective didn't move.

John winked at the other man, a knowing smile tugging at his lips. He turned on his pet with his arms crossed across his chest. “Sherlock, turn around, kiss my boots whilst leaving your hands where they are and then kneel exactly where you were.”

“Yes, sir.”

Sherlock looked down to check where he was, turned, leant forward with surprisingly strong balance and kissed his foot before returning to the exact spot he had been in moments before without his arms wavering in their position.

“This is brilliant. You actually tamed him. Actually tamed a Holmes,” he corrected himself.

“You tamed Mycroft.”

“Good point. But I don't make him kiss my boots. He'd probably tell me to fuck off.”

“So did he. I slapped him and he knelt. We went from there.”


	2. What Goes Around Comes Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks on from Greg's deduction Sherlock and John are well into exploring what sexual aspects can be fun for the two of them, only John's tired one Friday night and things don't go to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by sherlockian4evr 
> 
> Hadn't planned on this but had some requests for chapter 2!

Since the sexual aspect of their relationship was becoming increasingly dominant, John had introduced Sherlock to orgasm denial. They didn't do it often and only when he got too big for his boots. It wasn't that he didn't like it. He just preferred to orgasm at regular intervals and, even if his cock was in its little prison, John's teasing never ceased.

He would know when he had put his foot in it because John would undo the top two buttons of his shirt and pull the key free.

 _“Go and get it.”_

_“But sir-”_

_“Now!” John barked._

_Go and get it' always meant go and get it. Sherlock never stood a chance at wriggling out of it and to be honest, he only ever argued just because it felt like the sort of thing he should do. But he only ever argued once._

_That didn't stop him being angry when he walked to the closet, found the little metal cage and brought it back to John._

_He dumped it on the table and went back to his seat._

_John didn't say anything in response to the disrespect. He just waited. And waited. And waited._

_Eventually Sherlock stood up, walked to his side and dropped to his knees._

_John's smile was predatory. “What do you say?” He growled._

_“I apologise, sir. I was rude in more ways than one. Please punish me, sir.”_

_“Oh I intend to, boy. Strip.”_

That was 6 weeks ago and the last time they'd played was Tuesday. It was now Friday, the day John had said he'd get his relief.

When he heard the click in the downstairs lock, Sherlock sprung from the chair by the kitchen and threw himself to his knees by the door to their flat. He was, of course, completely naked as he had been most of the day, but he wouldn't tell John that because in less than a minute he would glance at the table and see he had been busy with an experiment. And experimenting naked was one of the top things in the 'don't' list, he'd get flogged for that and he hated the flogger with its little knots and imperfect bruises.

“So to what do I owe the pleasure?” John asked when he had closed the door behind him and shed his coat.

Sherlock could see he was tired. It had been a bad day at the surgery yesterday and judging by his expression, the repercussions hadn't made today any better to handle. Sherlock didn't fancy his chances with his Dom in this sort of mood, but it was better than hiding. At least in plain sight he'd get his orgasm.

John wandered past the detective and ruffled his hair as he headed for his arm chair.

“Stick the kettle on, babe,” John said.

Sherlock moved to obey adding on a “Yes, sir.” It may have sounded like a request, but it was meant as an order and he had to respond to orders. He had to be perfect or the chance of relief was down the drain like John's mood.

He brought him the cup of tea and knelt beside him, his head immediately going to rest on his leg. John's hand absently dropped from the arm of the chair. This was good. Sherlock liked this.

It wasn't long before the doctor had finished the majority of his cup and lowered the rest so Sherlock could have the sweet stuff from the bottom.

John flicked the telly on and Sherlock drifted off to sleep against his leg, knowing when he woke up it would be totally worth the wait.

***

He was awoken a few hours later to his Dom shaking him.

“Get up here, boy, my cock's cold.”

Shaking his head to get rid of the last traces of sleep, Sherlock scrambled up and lay with his head in John's lap. He found the doctor's cock already out and he immediately went about warming him up, licking and sucking.

***

It felt like forever when John ordered him off his cock.

“Come on then, pet, as much as I love you warming my cock, I think it's time for bed.”

Sherlock pulled off with a pop and held in his whimper of disappointment.

John saw the grimace. “What's up?”

“Nothing, sir.”

“I know you like it,” he brushed back a few stray curls. “You've been very good tonight, suspiciously good, but we've got to be up early in the morning as your brother and Greg are coming over.”

“Yes, sir.” Sherlock rolled to his feet and plodded to the bedroom.

When John had finished in the bathroom and joined him, he was already asleep, or at least pretending to be.

The following morning John awoke to a cold space beside him. He would bet a fair bit of money that Sherlock had barely spent 3 hours next to him last night and found it a bit of a surprise when a fully dressed detective in one of his usual suits was carrying a tray into the bedroom.

John watched him suspiciously. “Well this looks good.”

The consulting detective smiled slightly as he placed the tray on the bed.

“Have you eaten this morning?”

“Yes- No, sir.”

“Kneel then.” Sherlock dropped to his knees, wincing slightly. His cock had been as hard as was possible, pushing against the little metal rings since the thought of John getting home from work yesterday had made itself known.

“Alright?”

He nodded.

“That was a question, Sherlock.”

“Yes, sir, of course, sir. I'm sorry.”

John nodded and raised a bit of toast to his mouth. Sherlock wasn't hungry, but he took it rather than get the slap he knew would come if he didn't.

Sherlock loved it when John bossed him around and was obsessively harsh with him, but now, since he didn't get his promised orgasm yesterday, he was in a very despising mood and he couldn't begin to deduce why John had withheld it without bringing it up. He knew he had done something wrong, but he couldn't work out what, and yesterday John had said he had been good.

Mycroft and Greg came and went in a flash as Sherlock sat on the sofa his legs slightly more spread than necessary. He nodded where he felt he needed to, but otherwise kept quiet as they discussed the next visit to their parents.

“What is it with you today? I feel like I need to punish you, but I don't know what for.”

Sherlock was now sat at the table. Doing a slightly-less-disgusting-than-normal experiment.

“Sir?”

“You're all fidgety. I get one word answers. What is it?”

“I'm not allowed to tell you what I want.”

“No you're not because I decide what you get.”

“Precisely. Sir.”

“I thought that's the way you wanted it?”

“It is.” Sherlock looked back down at the slide in his microscope.

“Sherlock!” He rolled his eyes and pushed the microscope away before shifting restlessly again. “You're not allowed to tell me what you want, but you have to tell me if there is something bothering you. I can't help if I don't know.”

“It's nothing, sir, I just need to get this sorted for Lestrade then he can get rid of this cold case that has been driving me mad for weeks.”

John sighed. “Fine. Carry on.” He disappeared into the kitchen and caught sight of the calendar as he put the kettle on. Sherlock had drawn a big smiley face on the previous day and John groaned as he realised why. He'd been so tired from work yesterday he had completely forgotten.

He crept to the doorway and saw Sherlock shifting against the hard wood of the chair. One hand almost snuck down to reach for his caged cock, but he changed his mind as he knew better and gripped the empty vile in his hand so tightly John expected it to shatter.

He felt incredibly guilty. He had promised on Tuesday that Sherlock would get relief on Friday after work and instead he'd had him suck his cock for the majority of the evening.

“Sherlock, are you at a point where you can pause your experiment without it causing more harm than good?”

John saw his shoulders rise and fall as he sighed as quietly as he could. “Yes, sir.” It wasn't strictly speaking a lie, but he'd rather be doing his experiment than whatever conversation the Dom wanted. He couldn't understand why he felt such resentment at the moment.

John wandered over and knelt down beside the chair. Sherlock looked down at him in confusion. The doctor never knelt.

A week ago their relationship had been straight forward; obey or else, now he was struggling to understand anything that the doctor was thinking and as for his deductions, they weren't happening.

John unzipped his trousers and pulled out his caged cock. “I forgot. I'm so sorry. It wasn't deliberate and your brilliant mind has no doubt come up with a string of reasons why I have technically been punishing you more than you deserve, but it's not you it was me. A few bad days at work and I forgot what I had promised you. You must have had extreme restraint yesterday to not say anything.”

Restraint or not, Sherlock knew not to ask. If he needed something, John already knew, he didn't need to get off.

Sherlock didn't know what to say. He had finally managed to make his cock go flaccid in its prison only for John to pull it out of his pants and swallow him whole.

He sucked for about 20 seconds before pulling off, standing up and taking the detective by the hand. He tugged him towards their bedroom.

Sherlock found walking already hard work. Why John had decided to suck his cock through the metal rings, he had no idea and his brain was struggling to form one constructive thought let alone a string of them.

“Hop up onto the bed then, pet, on your back, bend your knees at right angles and spread them as wide as you can.”

Sherlock obeyed. He couldn't work out if John was teasing him or generally going to give him relief. It wasn't like the doctor to forget something that he had promised.

“I know that look. I'm not teasing you, babe, I promise. Hold the headboard.”

“You promised to let me out yesterday.”

They were harsh words, but it was the truth.

John couldn't work out how to respond, but he didn't need to.

“I'm sorry, sir, that was uncalled for.”

“Perhaps, but you're right. Now I'm going to make it totally worth it, ok?”

Sherlock nodded and he realised from the doctor's expression alone that he meant it.

John turned to their closet and got out a handful of things that he would need. He placed them on the bed between the detective's legs so he couldn't see then he climbed up over his chest and pushed the orange ball gag into place. He tightened it up behind his head. John kissed him quick and then returned to his little pile of toys.

He licked and sucked at his nipples until suddenly his fingers were there and he pinched them tight. Sherlock gasped when a set of clamps appeared and pinched his left nipple.

John held the thick black leather collar up in front of the detective and his eyes widened. He nodded slightly and leant up so John could clip it together behind him.

With the collar on, John threaded the other clamp through the D ring and tugged it tight to reach its final destination.

Sherlock whimpered and his hips bucked as the Dom released it and disappeared back down the bottom of the bed.

Deep, heavy breaths were coming from the top of the bed already as John routed around for what he was looking for.

Another trip to the closet produced a spreader bar that went between his knees and cuffs that looped around the slats of the headboard.

Sherlock whimpered again when the doctor grabbed the bar, pushed his legs up and tied a piece of rope from the collar to his legs.

“Clever, huh? You can fight and struggle if you want, Pet, but the more you do the more these,” he leant over and nipped at the area around the clamps, “get tugged and pulled about. You're choice.”

He grinned between the gap in the detective's legs and then grabbed the lube.

“I said I'd make it good.” Sherlock didn't doubt that for a moment.

***

“Please, sir-” Sherlock cut off as another particularly violent shudder went through him.

Since John had slipped the collar around his neck, every single one of his senses was on overdrive.

The Dom had taken his time stretching his hole, rimming him as he went, then he had pushed in a small sized plug which didn't quite reach his prostate.

He had then proceeded to stretch himself before lowering the detective's legs again removing the cage and slipping a cock ring on the both of them before scrambling up onto the bed, kneeling either side of his whimpering detective and sitting on his cock in one move.

Once he'd settled down and Sherlock had ceased his bucking at a glare from the doctor, he had reached behind and pulled the small plug out only to replace it with a slightly larger one.

This had happened 4 times before the biggest plug they owned had gone in, filling him up oh so completely. One difference about this one was the vibration setting.

John had also got bored of not being able to hear the moans and whimpers clearly from behind the gag, so he'd removed it and snogged him passionately, somehow still remaining on his cock.

That was how they ended up like they were now, Sherlock still tied to the headboard with some vibrating hell in his hole and John sat on his cock reading a book without a care in the world.

“What was that, Sherlock?”

“Sir- please, you've made it good, I swear you've made it good enough but can you at least move around a bit?”

John laughed. “Could you come right now?”

Sherlock nodded and then whimpered as the chain attached to his collar shifted.

The Dom grinned, reached forward and plucked the two clamps off in one go.

“Argh! Sir!”

He laughed, reached between his legs and sat up enough so he could unclip the ring around his sub's cock.

It took the time for John to sit back down fully again and flick up the vibrations for him to come with a long drawn out moan.

He threw his head back panting heavily while John twirled his fingers around his beet red nipples.

John stood up slowly and leaned forward to unfasten his cuffs.

“What about you, sir?” Was the first thing Sherlock said when he was coherent enough to speak.

John was already pulling his trousers back on and going through to the bathroom for a damp cloth.

“Karma. I left that on for an extra day, a day longer than I intended.”

He wiped Sherlock clean and pulled the vibrator free, as well as unbuckling the cuffs between his legs. He put everything away and then returned to take off the collar but Sherlock shook his head.

“Can you leave it? Sir? I like it.”

John's smile was warm, “Of course, pet. And I am giving you permission to remind me if this ever happens again, ok?”

Sherlock nodded. “Yes, sir.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Greg's Accidental Deduction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429943) by [sherlockian4evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr)




End file.
